Unbelievable
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Whoa, parallel universe here. What happens when a new maid comes to work for the Gilmores. Rory DeCarlo, reporting for duty! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. I do however own the ideas.

_A/N: Ok, well, this idea came to me a while back, and has been bugging me, so I decided to just finally write it down. I haven't updated a few things lately, but I just totally had to write this. It's a random little thing that came to mind for absoulutely no reason, but I hope you like it. It's a one-shot, and has nothing to do with nothing. So just read it and tell me what you think. Come on, give me a piece of your mind. Seriously, I want it, I need it, it might help me with other stories._

_

* * *

_

**Unbelievable**

Rory DeCarlo stepped up to the steps to the front of the house. She felt a deja vu feeling and straighted her blouse, preparing herself to meet the legendary Emily Gilmore. A woman's voice rang through her head, _"You ring the doorbell...", _and Rory froze at it. The voice was strange,considering that in the 19 years ofher life, no she knew had that voice. Rory obeyed the imaginary voice though, and rang the doorbell. Her conversation with Richard Gilmore whom had hired her was fresh in her mind from last week.

_"Well, thank you for coming. You got the job. When can you start?" Mr. Gilmore asked her, shaking her hand._

_"As soon as possible." She responded in a business voice._

_"Well then, I'll see you Friday of next..."_

_"Thank you..." she replied, nodding and heading out._

Now it was Friday, and any minute she'd be starting. Another maid at the service had told her that Emily Gilmore was living he. She'd also told Rory of Friday night Dinners that Rory'd have to endure.

The door opened and Rory was met by a red-haired woman dressed all fancy. Rory didn't know of being rich. She had been raised into a family of two loving adoptive parents.

"Well, you must be the new maid..." the woman Rory assumed was Emily Gilmore. The lady kept her lips together in a thin line. "Well, you have a lot of work to do," she ordered. "So, you are?"

"Rory..." she replied calmly, immediately not liking this lady. But at the same time, there was something warm that came over her. "Rory DeCarlo."

Emily Gilmore pursed her lips tighter. She flinched, as she always had at the name her daughter had given her grandaughter almost two decades ago. Not that she heard this name often though.

"Yes...well..." Emily said without introducing herself. "I've got a big list of things you need to before 7." She pursed her lips together again. "Well, go on, I've got a guest coming over later." She snapped. "Not that it's any of your business." She mumbled, walking off towards a den.

For hours, Rory scrubbed toilets and showers, cleaned bedrooms and cooked dinners. She was used to this, as she'd been a maid for 3 years now. Since her adoptive parents had been killed in a car crash, and Rory was left alone to take care of herself.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be reminscing on things.

Rory was working on dinner in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Rory, hurry up and get the door!" Emily yelled from somewhere distantly in the house. Rory grumbled to herself and walked to the door. She opened the door and the lady outside jumped just like Rory did. For a moment, they looked at each other, and both noticed the eerie similarities between the two. It was like looking at one's sister, Rory noted.

"Um..." the lady stuttered. "Could you tell Emily Gilmore that her daughter, Lorelai's here." Lorelai managed to get out, furrowing her eyebrows together. Rory nodded silently as Emily came to the door and Rory took her coat. Rory saw from the corner of her eye the double turn Lorelai did at her, and she hung up her coat and headed towards the kitchen.

"New maid?" Lorelai teased her mother as Rory overheard.

"Yes, her name is Rory..." Emily replied. Rory glanced back quickly, unnoticed by the two, and saw that Lorelai stiffened. "That's not funny mom." She said in a dark tone, her face extrememly serious. Emily shook her head in frustration.

"So, how are things." Emily asked robotically. Lorelai relaxed slightly. "Good." She replied.

"Spoken to Christopher lately?" Emily asked. Lorelai frowned and rolled her eyes. "God, 5 minutes here and we're already at that." She threw up her hands helplessly.

"I was just asking a question Lorelai. For goodness sake," Mrs. Gilmore said, exasperated.

"Well..." Emily said nothing else as they stood in the foyer. "How's Luke."

"Good." Lorelai replied again. "We're engaged." She confessed.

Rory raised an eyebrow. Despite that she only knew the woman for a few hours, she knew she'd blow her top.

"Engaged." Emily said through gritted teeth and a plastered smile. "Congradulations," was all she could manage to say.

They went into the living room and Rory went back to work. She started prepping the meal.

Emily and Lorelai entered the living room and were soon joined by Richard.

"Rory, remember, dinner's served promptly at seven!" Emily called out to the kitchen.

Lorelai froze again. "You weren't kidding." She blankly said.

"No, that's her name. Rory DeCarlo." Emily bluntly replied.

"Short for anything?" Lorelai asked, curious.

"Yes..." Richard replied. "It's short for Lorelai as well. Thought it was very odd, but, she's got good references. Been a maid for a few years now." The man who hired her replied. "Her adoptive parents passed when she was 17," he whispered to them, remembering what he'd read about the girl's background information. Lorelai stiffly nodded, feeling pangs of hurt and guilt.

"Smart too. Had books in her bag. Good ones." Richard added. "Uncanny resemblance to you Lorelai." Richard added after a pause.

"Hmm..." Lorelai said without a witty comment for once.

Rory walked into the living room a few minutes later. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore," Rory robotically said. She was used to people like this.

"Thank you Rory..." Emily said without saying anything else. She, like Lorelai, found it all strange.

They walked into the dining room as Rory went into the kitchen to get the salads. She bumped into the other maid who she hadn't gotten a chance to really meet yet.

"Sorry..." she politely said, grabbing the salads and heading out.

As she placed the plate in front of the diners, the woman named Lorelai kept shooting curious glances at Rory. Rory felt a bit shy at that, but found she was also curious about the lady.

"Rory." Emily's sharp voice called out as Rory stood in the doorway. Rory gritted her teeth together and turned slowly. "Yes ma'm?" She asked as the trained maid she was.

"Did you finish high school dear?" The question came from nowhere, and Lorelai looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"Emily..." Richard said in a warning tone. Emily ignored the two of them.

Rory looked at Emily in shock. She'd never been interrogated by her employees like this before. "Um...y-yes," she stammered, finding the whole thing weird. "I finished a year early, but I never got a chance to go to college." She replied, looking at the three of them strangely.

'That's too bad." Emily answered, shaking her head slightly. Lorelai gaped at he mother, who never treated her personnel this well in her whole life. Butshe was curious as well, she couldn't help think.

"You're adopted, correct?"

The girl nodded wordlessly.

"Never knew your parents?" The question came out.

"Mom!" Lorelai asked, thinking it might be rude. She herself knew how horrible it felt to give up a child.

Rory shook her head. "No ma'm." She responded.

"How old are you dear?" Emily inquired, feeling like the girl was a long lost daughter.

"19." Rory replied, slightly confused at the question. "But I'll be 20 on October 8th..." she replied.

A gasp came from Emily, and Richard dropped his fork onto the plate. Lorelai fell off her chair, fainting as she crumbled onto the floor.

FIN

A/N: So, that's the end. No sequel, no continuation, no second chapter. That's it, that's where it ends. But you still have to review, because you read it, and I'd like to know what you think. Too many people have written about Rory finding her true parents and all that stuff, so the subjects a bit worn out, but I couldn't help finding myself wondering about Rory as a maid. Actually, I thought Lorelai as a maid would be funny, but too complicated and weird and stuff. Hey, want me to fill in a few blanks? In case you haven't figured it out (which you should've) Rory was given up for adoption a few days after being born. Lorelai regretted the whole decision, and ran away from the world her parents live in, and to Stars Hollow. Lorelai is still dating Luke in this story, but started dating him sooner. Rory was adopted by two people, whose last names are DeCarlo, obviously, and they died in a car crash when she was 17. At the end of the story, they figured it out, though Rory didn't, because of the whole, Lorelai giving Rory up for adoption and knowing when her birthday was. Lorelai still comes every week for Friday Night Dinner, but only because her parents loaned her money to finish college. It's all very confusing. Again, no sequel! But please, still review!


End file.
